The Students That Come to the Academy
by Kireinax
Summary: After two years at the academy, Mikan and Natsume are bonding. Two new students come to the academy and Natsume falls for one of them. The new girl Kinara is my character and the other girl is my friend's character!
1. The new students

It was another normal day at the academy. Mikan going to class, running to Hotaru to give her a hug and Hotaru shooting Mikan with her latest baka gun. Mikan fell down and called Hotaru a meanie.

Yuu ran to Mikan and asked her if she was alright. She nodded and sat down.

"Hi, Mikan!" Nonoko and Anna greeted Mikan.

"Did you know that two new students are joining our class today?" Nonoko asked Mikan.

"I heard that one of them has a fire alice like Natsume!" said Anna looking worried.

"What about the other student's alice then?" Mikan asked.

"We don't know what the other student's alice is but I hope that it isn't dangerous," said Anna.

Just then, Mr. Narumi walked into class and greeted everyone.

"Class, today two new students will be joining class," said Mr. Narumi.

Two girls walked into class. One of them was tall and had tanned skin. She was wearing casual clothes. All the boys thought that she was hot.

The other girl had long pure black hair tied up into a ponytail and fair skin. She looked younger than everyone else but she was twelve years old like the other girl. Her pink eyes shone under the light and she had a cute smile on her face.

"She's so kawaii!!" said all the girls.

"This is Sakura Himawari and Kinara Nikko," said Mr. Narumi. "Sakura, you can sit next to Natsume. He's the one reading the manga and Kinara, you can sit next to Mikan. She's the one with the pigtails."

Kokoroyomi put up his hand and stood up.

"Have you chosen their partners yet?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"No, not yet. Who would like to be Sakura's partner?" Mr. Narumi asked.

Every boy's hands shot up into the air.

"Okay, Ruka will be Sakura's partner. Now, who would like to be Kinara's partner?" Mr. Narumi asked.

This time, everyone's hand shot up into the including the boys'. There was a big sweat drop on Kinara's head.

"I think that Hotaru should be Kinara's partner," said Mr.Narumi.

Everyone groaned. Hotaru replied with a 'whatever'.

Just as Kinara was about to sit down, Mikan greeted her. This gave Kinara a shock causing her to fall down. She stood up and sat down beside Mikan.

"Do you know that you're so cute!" said Mikan as she started to play with Kinara's ponytail. "Are you the one with the fire alice?"

"No, Sakura has a fire alice not me. My alice is universe," said Kinara.

Mikan asked her more questions. Kinara got sick of it and stopped time with her universe alice. She took some duck tape and taped Mikan's mouth. She also tied her hands.

Then, she made time go again. Mikan was shock when she found out her hands were tied and her mouth was taped. Yuu saw Mikan and helped to untie her. She untapped her mouth.

"Who did this?!" said Mikan. Her face was getting redder and redder.

"I did it," said Kinara. "You were too loud and annoying."

Why do cute people have to be so evil? thought Mikan.


	2. Lunch time

Lunch time came by very quickly. Mikan took her food and tried to find a place to sit.

However, she could not find a place to sit. Then, she spotted an empty place and sat down to eat her food.

"Mikan, Sakura's sitting there," said Kinara.

"If she's sitting here, where will I sit then?" Mikan asked.

"You can sit on the floor," said Kinara.

Tsubasa and Misaki were nearby and heard what Kinara had said and walked towards her.

"Hey, don't talk to Mikan like that!" said Tsubasa and Misaki.

Kinara looked at them. Her eyes shone under the light again and she showed them a cute smile.

" Awww! How kawaii!" said Misaki.

"Now do what she says, okay Mikan?" said Tsubasa as he and Misaki walked away.

Mikan nodded and sat on the floor. She ate her food quickly.

Sakura walked towards Kinara and asked her why Mikan was sitting on the floor.

"Well there's no other place to sit" said Kinara.

Later, the bell rang. Everyone rushed back to their classes. When all the classes ended, everyone went back to their rooms.


	3. The first mission

That night, Natsume was in his room reading his manga when Persona came into his room.

"What do you want now?" Natsume asked.

"You have another mission," said Persona. He also informed Natsume that two students were also going on missions with him starting that day.

Two elementary students walked into Natsume's room. They were Sakura and Kinara.

Sakura and Kinara went on their first mission with Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume! Take off that mask! It looks horrible," said Sakura.

Later, Natsume and Kinara started an argument. Kinara tried to end the argument but she failed to so she used her alice to stop time, take some duck tape out of her bag(She carries duck tape anywhere just in case she needs to shut some one up) and she taped Natsume and Sakura's mouth. She also tied their hands like what she did to Mikan.

Natsume and Sakura were shocked to find their mouths taped and their hands tied.

"I'll complete the mission you bozos," said Kinara.

Natsume and Sakura managed to free themselves with their fire alice. By that time, Kinara had already completed the mission. When they reached the academy, Sakura and Kinara went back to their dormitory.

Natsume catched up with them.

"I see that you two are idiots just like Mikan. Isn't that right flower print?" said Natsume.

"How did you see?! I was wearing pants!" said Sakura. Her face became red. Kinara giggled.

"And you. Can't you get another pattern, star girl?" said Natsume as he walked away. Kinara had a big sweat drop on her head.

Sakura and Kinara walked back to their dormitory feeling embarrassed.


	4. Another new student

The next day, Kinara got ready for class and had her breakfast at the cafeteria. When she reached class, she noticed

that no one had arrived yet.

There was only one student and that student was...Natsume! Kinara sat down, took a notepad out of her bag and started

to draw on a page to distract herself from Natsume.

"Hey, star girl! Have you gotten another pattern yet?" Natsume asked Kinara.

Kinara ignored him and just continued drawing. She was drawing a picture of the annoying Mikan falling down a flight

of steps.

Just then, Mikan walked into class and greeted Natsume and Kinara. She sat down beside Kinara and took a peek to

see what she was drawing. She became red when she saw the picture.

"Do you like it?" Kinara asked Mikan.

Mikan was about to shake her head but she suddenly remembered what Kinara could do to her with her alice so she

nodded and said that it was beautiful.

When the bell rang, everyone rushed to their classes. Mr. Narumi came into class and told everyone that another new

student was joining class.

A boy stepped into the noisy classroom. He had dark blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Hi," said the boy. "My name is Tokiya Kaze and my alice is wind."

There were hearts in all of the girls' eyes except for Mikan's, Hotaru's, Sakura's and Kinara's eyes.

"Should we have a Tokiya fanclub?" said all the girls. They were drooling.

MIKAN, HOTARU, SAKURA AND KINARA'S POV

Why were all the girls drooling over him anyway?

MIKAN'S POV

He's just another person with an alice.

HOTARU'S POV

I can just blackmail him in a second.

SAKURA'S POV

What stupid girls to fall for a boy with only a pretty face.

KINARA'S POV

My alice is better than his useless alice. I can control the four elements with my universe alice while he can control only one.

NORMAL POV

After all the classes ended, the girls gathered around Tokiya and stared to ask him questions.

Mikan, Sakura and Kinara decided to go to Central Town while Hotaru went to her lab.

On the bus, Mikan spotted Natsume and Ruka. She introduced them to Sakura and Kinara.

"Oh, we already know Natsume," said Sakura.

"Yup," said Kinara.

"How did you guys meet?" Mikan asked.

"We can't tell you," said Sakura and Kinara.


	5. Central Town

KINARA'S POV

As we reached Central Town, I got down the bus. Sakura and I started shopping for all the things we could find. We could afford the expensive things since we were special stars.

A few middle school girls ran to me and told me that I was so kawaii. I just rolled my eyes. They gave me a dozen boxes of Howalons after they heard my stomach made noise. They also took pictures with me and gave me some rabbits just in case I didn't have any.

NORMAL POV

Meanwhile, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka were under the sakura tree. Natsume was having a nap while Mikan and Ruka were chatting.

"Hi," said Sakura and Kinara as they walked closer to Natsume. Kinara looked at Natsume and giggled. She woke him up.

NATSUME'S POV

I was having a nap when that Kinara-idiot woke me up. A fireball appeared in my hand. I was about to throw the fireball at her when that stupid Mikan stopped me. I frowned and walked away.

NORMAL POV

"Would you like some Howalons?" Mikan asked.

"No thank you. I have plenty," said Kinara showing Mikan dozens of boxes of Howalons in her bag. Mikan started to drool over the Howalons.

Soon, there was a pool of saliva around Mikan. Sakura was disgusted.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream. It was Tokiya being chased by his fan club (class B girls). He was screaming for help.

A barrier of flames appeared around him and Sakura gave the girls a death glare. All the girls screamed and ran away. Tokiya thanked Sakura for saving him and sat down beside her. Everyone started chatting and had a good time.

Kinara stood up and looked at Sakura.

"I'm bored," said Kinara as she walked away to find Natsume (her amusement).

Kinara found Natsume. He was reading his manga. In a second, the manga disappeared. Natsume was surprised when his manga disappeared.

"Looking for this?" said a voice. Sure enough, it was Kinara's voice. She was holding Natsume's manga.

"Give that back to me," said Natsume as a fireball appeared on Kinara's head. She held the manga over the fireball.

Immediately, the fireball disappeared. Kinara threw the book at Natsume.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"I'm bored so you're my amusement," said Kinara.

Then, Sakura came along.

"Hey! You're having so much fun without me!" said Sakura angrily.

"Well anyway I'm hungry so let's go to the cafeteria!" said Kinara.

"I'm not hungry," said Sakura as she waved goodbye and walked away. Kinara heard Natsume's stomach growl and laughed heartily.

"Why don't you come to the cafeteria with me?" said Kinara. "Then, we can have dinner together. I can tell that you're hungry."

Natsume blushed. A little boy ran to Natsume.

"Natsume, I'm hungry and all the Howalons are sold out," said the boy.

"Hey, Youichi. Why don't we go to the cafeteria? Then, you can eat there," said Natsume.

It's amazing how kawaii people can change other people's minds, thought Kinara.

"I don't want to eat at the cafeteria. I want Howalons," said Youichi sadly.

Kinara felt sorry for him and gave him a box of Howalons that she had in her bag.

"Thank you, baka or kawaii girl," said Youichi as he ran off.

"Kawaii?! I never taught him that word!" said Natsume.


End file.
